Pyromania
by Jncera
Summary: After weeks of tension, one last fight between Jason and Cassandra ends in another direction-a fiery direction. M for sex. JasonxCass


**A/N:** This is a side-fic off of the BatFam RP group on Tumblr. The RP group's username is **welcometoourbatcave**, and you find the blogs of individual characters (including Jason and Cass) there.

**Disclaimer**: Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain belong to DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pyromania<em>**

* * *

><p>It had started as a heated argument in the shadows of the alleyway.<p>

But then that heat exploded as their lips collided in a frenzy, and weeks of teasing fire consumed them as their world finally burst into flames of uncontrollable lust.

Jason kissed Cassandra—_hard_. And she returned with equal ferocity.

They both wanted it—_right now._

With one hand tangled in her hair, Jason brought the other to the buttons on her shorts, and with a skill clearly perfected with practice, he unbuttoned, unzipped, and unclothed them in a matter of seconds. He fingered the feathery lace underneath briefly, and ripped those off without a second thought before furiously undoing his own zipper. He slammed Cassandra's back into the wall behind her, and as she gasped for air he wrapped her bare legs around his waist and pushed himself into her. A pulse of ecstasy shot through every nerve in his body and he released a groaning hiss.

Cassandra pulled her lips away from Jason's and inhaled a purely animalistic noise of shocked pleasure. She dug her nails into the back of his neck and shoulders and felt every inch of him slide into her.

And then he paused.

She opened her eyes, and saw Jason's teasing gaze smoldering into hers.

"What's wrong, Baby Bat?" he whispered gruffly, and clenched his hands harder on her thighs.

Cassandra squeezed her legs tighter around him and a desperate whimper escaped her lips. Jason grinned even more devilishly and he began to taunt her with deliberate wet kisses down her neck. He slowly began to pull out, sliding effortlessly until he could practically feel her shudder in torture.

"_My_turn to tease you," he exhaled into her lips.

She snarled with hunger and frustration and seized his earlobe with her teeth.

"_You want it,_" he growled, drifting his lips along her jaw-line. "_Say it._"

She arched her neck and exhaled a shuddering breath of hot air. She was igniting with an ache for him. She could feel him, and she wanted him—she wanted him to—

"_Fuck me,_" she moaned into his ear, pushing against the brick wall behind her and swallowing the heat raging between their bodies.

Without warning, he thrust forward and she heard herself release a small scream. Jason immediately muffled it with his mouth and swallowed her tiny groans as he unleashed weeks of suppressed thirst for the feel of her warm flesh around his.

He moved aggressively—urgently—inside and around her, and she was positive her back was going to be violet and blue in the morning. _But what was irrelevant pain—compared to—insatiable pleasure—!_

Her head lurched backwards into the wall and her moans escaped into the night sky.

_…Jason—!_

There was a need rising deep inside her where he heaved against her body—a tightening coil clawing to be unleashed. _Just…a bit…m_—she gasped loudly and curled her fingers around Jason's hair as she felt a rippling explosion of shake through her.

Jason's grip tightened under her thigh. His pace quickened, and she felt him further harden and fill her with his last carnal plunges before his muscles tensed and he lurched forward with a groan into her neck.

Their bodies heaved with heavy breaths and the flowing tide of a desire finally quenched. Jason slowly lowered to his knees, still holding Cassandra against him. She folded her legs as they touched the ground, and her trembling hands moved upwards to cup his face.

"A-plus," she finally murmured, and kissed him. Her lips felt raw, but she was beyond caring.

_No sarcasm,_ thought Jason smugly, before his sedated senses were snared again.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, they decided to collapse for the remainder of the night in the same sheltered alleyway. Jason leaned against the cold wall and wrapped his jacket and arm around Cassandra as she drifted to sleep. His free hand rested on his bent knee and gripped the handle and trigger of his gun. He lowered his lips to the top of her head and glared tensely down the alleyway.<p>

Normally, he would be running away after what had just happened.

He pulled Cassandra tighter towards him.

But for once in his life—even if he'd rather die again than admit it—_he_ was afraid of being the one abandoned in the morning.


End file.
